barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock with Barney (1996)
Rock with Barney (1996) is a Barney Home Video that was released in April 2, 1996. Plot teaches is School the kids and Barney helps the kids putting on a show. It Showtime, Dress Up, Paint, Tools, Stage, Shadow, Music, Singing, Dancing, Magic, Stage Show, Magic Tricks, Spotlight, Magic Show, Tap Shoes, Clothes, Put on a Show, Brightlight, Curtain, Dressed Up, Curtain Stage Magic Trick, Curtain Spotlight, Animated, Stage Curtain, Stock, Dollar, Theatre, Costume, Props, Puppet and Show putting on a show Tosha has a special surprise. BJ and Riff wants to save a fair princess Baby Bop. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Stephen *Danny *Jeff *Robert *Chip *Ashley *Keesha *Kristen *Hannah *Carlos *Tosha *Min *Tina *Luci *Amy *Kathy *Shawn *Stella The Storyteller Stories #The Sleeping Princess (Scene Taken from:"It's Showtime!") #The The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") #The Girl Who Cried Wolf (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #The Goose That Laid the Golden Eggs (Scene Taken from: "It's Time for Counting") #Jack and the Beanstalk (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day") #The Little Egg Girl (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Hansel and Gretel (Scene Taken from: "The Dentist Makes Me Smile") #The Just Right Restaurant (Scene Taken from: "It's Hot! It's Cold!") #The Elves & the Shoemaker (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #The Ant and the Grasshopper (Scene Taken from: "Seven Days a Week") #Three Billy Goats Gruff (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #Little Red Riding Hood (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #The Little Red Hen (Scene Taken from: "Snack Time!") #The Dog and his Shadow (Scene Taken from: "Trading Places") #The Elephant and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: "First Day of School') #The City Mouse and the Country Mouse (Scene Taken from: "A Different Kind of Mystery") #The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: "It's Home to Me") #Stone Soup (Scene Taken from: "What a World We Share") #Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band (Scene Taken from: "Practice Makes Music") #The Three Butterflies (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Princess and the Frog (Scene Taken from: "Once a Pond a Time") #The Lion and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") #A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe (Scene Taken from: "The One and Only You") #Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #The Fisherman and his Wife (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #Good Night, Owl! (Scene Taken from: "Hoo's in the Forest?") #The Night Before Christmas (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Christmas Star") #Harry the Dirty Dog (Scene Taken from: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends") #Belling the Cat (Scene Taken from: "It's Time for Counting") #The North Wind and the Sun (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #The Little Engine that Could (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo") #Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #The Gingerbread Man (Scene Taken from: "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney") #Glenda and the Wheelbarrow (Scene Taken from: "Easy Does It!") #Rumpelstiltskin (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Time") #Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #Cinderella (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No!") #The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: "First Things First!") #Be Yourself (Scene Taken from: "You Are Special") #The Boy and His Three Goats (Scene Taken from: "The Alphabet Zoo") #The Turnip (Scene Taken from: "It's Time for Counting") #The Floodledoops (Scene Taken from: "(Scene Taken from: "Tea-riffic Manners") #Johnny Appleseed (Scene Taken from: "Our Earth Our Home") #The Princess and the Pea (Scene Taken from: "On Again, Off Again') #The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!') #The Popcorn Pot (Scene Taken from: "(Scene Taken from: " Pistachio Full Team Ahead") #The Story Quilt (Scene Taken from: "(Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #Rapunzel (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Time") #Alice in Wonderland (Scene Taken from: "Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!") #Three Little Kittens (Scene Taken from: "It's a Happy Day!") Song List #Barney Theme Song #Look Through The Window (Scene Taken from:"Be a Friend and Barney Goes To School") #Miss Mary Mack (Scene Taken from: "A Very Special Delivery!") #Captain Feathersword Song (Scene Taken from: "The Wiggles") #Willaby Willaby Woo (Scene Taken from:"The Wiggles Yummy Yummy") #Puttin On A Show (Scene Taken from: "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") #I Just Can't Wait (Scene Taken from:"Welcome, Cousin Riff") #Clean Up Do Our Share (Scene Taken from:"Easy, Does It!") #Four Seasons Day (Scene Taken from:”Four Seasons Day") #Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here (Scene Taken from:”The Backyard Show") #Puttin On A Show Reprise (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Talent Show") #We'll Put On a Show (Secen Taken from: "Kidsongs Let's Put On a Show") #The More We Share Together (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Talent Show") #The More We Get Together (Scene Taken from:"It's Traditon") #He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: "The Best of Barney and Splish! Splash!") #We are Barney and The Backyard Gang (Scene Taken from:"Barney In Concert") #Help Protect Our Earth (Scene Taken from:"Once A Pond A Time") #Barney is Our Dinosaur (Scene Taken from:"A Day At the Beach") #Aiken Drum (Scene Taken from:"The Classic Nursery Rhymes Collection") #SANTA (Scene Taken from:"Waiting for Santa") #Apples And Bananas (Scene Taken from:"Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") #Skating Skating (Scene Taken from:"Waiting for Santa") #It's Nice Just To Be Me (Scene Taken from:"You Are Special") #Wild West Medley Get Along Little Doggies / Home on the Range / Buffalo Gals (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Talent Show") #Down On Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from:"Barney In Concert") #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scene Taken from:"Day And Night") #Pop Goes the Weasel (Scene Taken from:"Red, Blue and Circle Too!") #Shake, Rattle and Roll (Scene Taken from: "Play with Me Sesame Furry, Fun and Healthy") #Why (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Little Red Caboose (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Bubbles (Scene Taken from:"Spring Into Fun!") #Waltzing Matilda (Scene Taken from: "Kidsongs Let's Make Music") #Cinco de Mayo! (Scene Taken from: "Rosita Shows Ernie What "Charros" Are 3888") #What an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Let's Go to the Farm") #It's a Family Tradition (Scene Taken from: "Aunt Rachel Is Here!") #Welcome To The Party (Scene Taken from: "Alan, the new storekeeper at Hooper's, caters a Birdketeer meeting") #I'm Gonna Catch You (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Kids 2") #A Silly Hats (Scene Taken from: "Classiacl Cleanup") #Games (Scene Taken from: "Playing Games") #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement And BJ's Snack Attack") #By The Beautiful Sea (Scene Taken from:"Mickey's Fun Songs Campout at Walt Disney World“) #On Top of Spaghetti (Scene Taken from: "Kidsongs A Day with the Camp") #Doo Wop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Sesame Street A Musical Celebration!") #Follew The Leader (Scene Taken from: ""Just Dance Kids 2") #How D'Ye Do And Shake Hands (Scene Taken from: "Sing Along Songs Let's Go To Disneyland Paris") #The Unbirthday Song (Scene Taken from: "Sing Along Songs Let's Go To Disneyland Paris") #Fast Food (Scene Taken from: "Kidsongs Ride The Roller Coaster") #Rumbly In My Tumbly (Scene Taken from: "Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun It's A Small World") #Ballerina, Ballerina (Scene Taken from:"The Wiggles Movie") #I Can Be Anything (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Imagine That!") #Onward Christian Soldiers (Scene Taken from: "Cedarmont Kids") #So Many Pumpkins (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #Camp WannaRunnaRound (song) (Scene Taken from: "Camp WannaRunnaRound") #How Does This Thing Work (Scene Taken from:"Let's Make Music") #Three Little Fishies (Scene Taken from:"Beach Party at Walt Disney World") #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Scene Taken from: "Three Lines, Three Corners") #Down By The Bay (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #Six Little Ducks (Scene Taken from: "The Backyard Show") #What Shall We Paint Today (Scene Taken from:"The Whole Truth") #Fiesta Song (Scene Taken from:"It's Tradition") #Together Forever (Scene Taken from: "Sesame Street The Adventures of Elmo In Grouchland") #I Want a Monster to Be My Friend" with En Vogue (Scene Taken from:"Elmopalooza") #Imagine (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Great Adventures") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "On Again, Off Again") #It's a Bugs World (Scene Taken from: "Disney Sing Along Songs Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney Animal Kingdom") #Painting the Shapes (Secen Taken from: "Squares, Squares Everywhere!") #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow (Scene Taken from:"Our Earth Our Home") #Five Little Butterfiles (Scene Taken from:"Be My Valentine, Love Barney'') #We Like Rocks (Scene Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go!") #If A Stranger Talks To You (Scene Taken from:"Safety First!) #Let's Go Driving (Scene Taken from:"Play With Me Sesame Playtime With Grover") #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Scene Taken from:"The Wiggles Movie") #The Caboose Rides In The Back (Scene Taken from:"All Aboard") #Here In The Forest (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Musical Castle") #Wally The Rhyming Opera (Scene Taken from:"Sesame Street Episode 3953") #Old Brass Wagon (Secen Taken from: "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") #The Adventure Song (Scene Taken from: "Stick With Imagination") #Blue Suede Shoes (Secen Taken from: "Kidsongs Let's Put On a Show") #The Alphabet Songs (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes To School") #The Alphabet Chant (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes To School") #Hop, Shake Your Head, and Wriggle Like An Octopus (Scene Taken from: "Zoe Dance Moves") #Get Up And Move Your Body (Scene Taken from: "Sesame Street Zoe's Dance Move") #Sour Pickle Face (Scene Taken from:"Come on Over to Barney's House!") #How Are You Feeling Today (Scene Taken from: "The Dooley and Pals Show The Grumpies") #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (Scene Taken from: "It's a Rainy Day!") #Can't Say the Alphabet Enough (Scene Taken from: "Elmo plays "The Amazing Alphabet Race") #Hi Neighbor (Scene Taken from: "Hi Neighbor") #What Shall We Make Today (Scene Taken from:"Caring") #Everyone Is Special (Scene Taken from: "A Different Kind of Mystery") #Languages from All Around the World (Scene Taken from: "Big World Adventure") #The Noble Duke of York (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Does It!") #You’ve Got A Friend In Me (Scene Taken from: "The Golden Mickey Full Show") #Cruella De Veil (Scene Taken from: "The Golden Mickeys Full Show") #Wild Wet Whacky Wonderful World (Scene Taken from:"You're Invited To Mary Kate & Ashley's Hawaiian Beach") #Getting Ready For Bed (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Good Day, Good Night") #He Is The King of King (Scene Taken from: "The Resurrection Celebration") #God Is Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "Description") #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball (Scene Taken from:"Let's Play Games! Ready, Set, Play!") #Come Follow Me (Scene Taken from: "Hamlet Presbyterian") #The Land of Make Believe (Scene Taken from: "Once A Pond A Time") #I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Mainstreet USA (Scene Taken from:"Disney Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun") #On the Bridge of Avignon (Scene Taken from:" Play It Safe!") #When I Grow Up (Scene Taken from:"When I Grow Up...") #Never smile at a Crocodile (Scene Taken from:"Never Smile at a Crocodile") #Castles So High (Scene Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney) #Welcome To Our Tea Party (Scene Taken from: "Big Brother Rusty China") #Everybody Eats (Scene Taken from:"Sesame Street Episode 3943 Cooking Day") #I'm a Little Airplane (Scene Taken from:"Sesame Street Episode 3858 Zoe's Jacket Comes To Life") #The Sleeping Princess (Scene Taken from:"It's Showtime!") #Hooray! It's Your Birthday (Scene Taken from: "Birthday Ole") #Mac and Cheese (Scene Taken from: "BJ's Really Cool House") #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (Scene Taken from: "Puppy Love") #When I’m A Firefighter (Scene Taken from:"Let's Go to the Fire House") #Mail Song (Scene Taken from: "Shopping For a Surprise") #The Construction Songs (Scene Taken from:"Let's Build Together") #Big and Little (Scene Taken from: "The Good Egg: Kenya") #My Tummy (Scene Taken from: "Circle of Friends") #Tinkerputt's Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Imagination Island") #Frosting the Cake (Scene Taken from:"Happy Birthday, Barney!") #The Career March (Scene Taken from:"You Can Be Anything") #My Family's Just Right for Me (Scene Taken from:"This Way In! This Way Out!") #Ice Cream Icy Creamy (Scene Taken from: "The Blame Games") #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Good Day, Good Night") #Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship Ahoy!") #Oh, How I Love Trees (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #The Sun (Scene Taken from: "It's Hot! It's Cold!") #I'm Glad I Have a Brother (Scene Taken from: Caring Hearts Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings) #Myself to Sleep (Scene Taken from: "Play With Me Sesame Good Night Sesame") #That’s a Home to Me (Scene Taken from: "BJ's Really Cool House") #No Matter Your Language Song (Scene Taken from: "Sesame Street Best of Friends") #Rig a Jig Jig (Scene Taken from: "Walk Around the Block with Barney") #Being Together (Scene Taken from: "A Perfectly Purple Day") #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #Happy Birthday To Me (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Big Surprise") #Walk Across the Street (Scene Taken from: "Stop, Look and Be Safe!") #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: "A Very Special Delivery!") #The Stranger Song (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Let's Take Care of Our Pets (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Animal ABC's and Rabbits") #Once Upon a Time (Scene Taken from; "Once Upon A Time") #The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") #Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be? (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle, Dance (Scene Taken from: "It's Time for Counting") #Shake It Up (Scene Taken from: "Illumination Church VBS") #Toss It Out a Window (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day") #My Yellow Blankey (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day And Red, Blue and Circles Too!")﻿ #A Tisket, A Tasket (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Snackin' On Heathy Food (Scene Taken from: "Exellent Exercise! And The Dentist Makes Me Smile") #Every Animal Talk In So Ways (Scene Taken from: "You Can Be Anything") #The Animal Parade (Scene Taken from: "First Things Frist! ") #Oh We When March (Scene Taken from: "Round and Round We Go") #How Did Moses Cross the Red Sea (Scene Taken from: "Kids Sing Praise Volume 3") #San Miguel’s Ring (Scene Taken from: "Hola, Mexico!") #Hello To All The Children Of The World (Scene Taken from: "Fun English") #Talent Round Up (Scene Taken from: "Mickey's Fun Songs: "Campout at Walt Disney World") #I'm A Little Robot (Scene Taken from: "The Queen of Make-Believe") #Today We Can Say (Scene Taken from:"Let's Play School") #A Perfectly Purple Day! (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s Dino Mite Birthday") #Splash Splash Bibie (Scene Taken from: "Cook Ministries") #Way Up in a Tree (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #Hokey Puppy (Hokey Pokey) (Traditional) (Scene Taken from:"Disney Sing Along Songs: Pongo and Perdita") #The Wanderer (Scene Taken from: "Kidsongs A Day with the Animals") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Barney Live! In New York City") #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Sing After Me (Scene Taken from: "Sesame Street Sing Along") #Mix a Colors (Scene Taken from: "Now I Know My ABCs A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes") #It's a Beautiful Day (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Adventure Bus") #The Tortilla Song (Scene Taken from: "Hola, Mexico!") #Look At Me I'm Dancing (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Colorful World Live") #Hula In the Morning (Scene taken from: "A Bird of a Different Feather Hawaii") #Pretty Kitty Blues (Scene taken from: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends") #I Put It Smile On (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") #Baby Bumblebee (Scene Taken from: "The Backyard Show") #La Bamba (Scene Taken from: "Dance Performance a the Sweetlake Rock 'n Roll Revival in Zoetermeer") #Pick Up Your Part of The World (Scene Taken from: "Camp WannaRunnaRound") #I Love Birthdays (Scene Taken from: "It's Your Birthday, Barney") #Looby Loo (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure") #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (Scene Taken from:"You Can Be Anything") #Lookie! It's A Cookie (Scene Taken from:"Here, Kitty Kitty!") #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (Scene Taken from: "I Just Love Bugs") #Listen (Scene Taken from:"Day and Night") #Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes") #Look at Me, I'm Three (Scene Taken from: "Come on Over to Barney's House") #It's Party Time (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go") #Won't You Imagine with Me (Scene Taken from: "Fun with Reading") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "Numbers! Numbers!") #Carnival Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Fun And Games") #A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Having Tens of Fun") #A Big Parade Of Costumes (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #Go Round and Round the Village (Scene Taken from: "1-2-3-4 Seasons") #Splashin' in the Bath (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "Bible Action Songs 2") #Zip A Dee Doo Dah (Scene Taken from:"Sing Along Songs Let's Go To Disneyland Paris") #Jesus Loves Me (Scene Taken from: "The Resurrection Celebration") #Shortenin’s Bread (Scene Taken from: "Kidsongs A Day at Old Macdonald’s Farm") #I Am a Fine Musician (Scene Taken from: "Barney Live! In New York City") #Wheely s Got a Way to Go (Scene Taken from:"Round and Round We Go") #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Twice Is Nice!") #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Scene Taken from: "Guess Who?") #Misty Moisty Morning Manners (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") #The Yellow Rose of Texas (Scene Taken from: "Kidsongs Let's Make Music") #Boom Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy (Scene Taken from: "We've Got Rhythm") #What If You Could Be in the Circus? (Scene Taken from: "You Can Be Anything") #Animal Calypso (Scene Taken from: "Mickey's Fun Songs Let Go To The Circus") #Paintin' Up and Down (Scene Taken from: "Making Mistakes") #What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: "Making Mistakes") #Together, Together (Scene Taken from: "Making Mistakes") #My Very Cool House (Scene Taken from:"BJ's Really Cool House") #Riding On A Bike (Scene Taken from: "Easy Does It!") #In the Kitchen (Scene Taken from: "It's Hot! It's Cold!") #Sailing Out Over the Ocean (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #My Jeans Always Blue (Scene Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") #Please And Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Tea-riffic Manners") #Good Manners (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") #Lavender's Blue (Scene Taken from: "A Royal Welcome") #Going To The Zoo (Scene Taken from: "Wheels On The Bus Dvd") #The Not-So-Magical Magician (Scene Taken from: "The Land of Make-Believe") #When I Am Afraid Psalm (Scene Taken from: "Steve Green Hide 'Em In Your Heart Volume 1") #I Love Read (Scene Taken from: "You've Got to Have Art") #We've Make Shoes (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #This is the Day We Grow the Corn (Scene Taken from: "Seven Days a Week") #Our New School (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #The Vet Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney's ABC Animals Vets") #Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony (Scene Taken from: "Barney's ABC Animals #Barney Let's Go To The Farm")If I Had One Wish (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #Take the First Step (Scene Taken from: Elmo in Grouchland) #Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: "It's Time for Counting") #Sing a Song of Sixpence (Scene Taken from: "The Wiggles Sing A Song of Wiggles") #Look Into Santa's Book (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Night Before Christmas") #Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: "It's Time for Counting") #The Bears Went Over the Mountain (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #The Bears Came Back from the Mountain (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #The Spinning Wheel (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Time") #My Aunt Came Back (Scene Taken from: "Barney Live! In New York City") #Books are Fun (Scene Taken from: "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister") #Mail Myself To You (Scene Taken from: "Kidsongs Very Silly Songs") #Take Care of Your Hair (Scene Taken from: "Sesame Street Best of Friends") #The N Game (Scene Taken from: "What's in a Name?") #Look Both Ways (Scene Taken from: “Let's Go For a Ride!”) #How Much That Doggie In Window (Scene Taken from: Baby Boost Nursery Rhymes") #The Exercise Song (Scene Taken from: "I Can Be a Firefighter!") #Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? (Scene Taken from: "Can You Sing That Song?") #She'll Be Comin Round The Mountain (Scene Taken from: "Round and Round We Go") #I Am Learning to Spell My Name (Scene Taken from: "Letters") #The T Game (Scene Taken from: "Now I Know My ABCs and Easy as ABC") #Growing Big and Tall (Scene Taken from: "Play for Exercise!") #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep / Mary Had a Little Lamb / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise) / Little Bo Peep / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #2) / Little Boy Blue / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #3/Finale) (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Snow Ho-Ho (Scene Taken from: "Disney Sing Along Songs: #The Twelve Days of Christmas") #Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #Sledding Sleeding (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s 1-2-3-4 Seasons") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "The Music Box: Switzerland") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: “Barney’s Beach Party") #That's What An Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Let Pretend with Barney (2004) and Imagie That! (2004)") #Swimming Swimming (Scene Taken from: "A Day at The Beach") #If Lived Under The Sea (Scene Taken from: "An Adventure in Make Believe") #The Fall Songs (Scene Taken from: "Four Seasons Day") #I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons") #The Raindrop Songs (Scene Taken from: "Sweet As Honey") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Pot Full of Sunshine") #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: "Caring Hearts and No, No, No!") #Nobody Likes To Hear No! (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No! and Once Upon a Dino-Tale") #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: "Arts and No, No, No!") #Pecos Bill (Scene Taken from: "Sing Along Songs Let's Go To Disneyland Paris") #Hey Look At Me I Can Fly (Scene Taken from: "Let's Go on Vacation") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "All Mixed Up") #Hello, Goodbye (Scene Taken from: "I Can Do That!") #Laugh With Me (Scene Taken from: "All Aboard") #That's What's Best About Getting Dressed! (Scene Taken from: "Sesame Street Episode 3854") #S M I L E? (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s Halloween Party") #Hot Hot Hot (Scene Taken from: "Beach Party at Walt Disney World") #When the Circus Comes to Town (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Super Singing Circus") #I'm Mother Goose (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Big Surprise") #Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: "Little Red Rockin' Hood") #Here Comes the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: "Who's Your Neighbor?“) #Colors (Scene Taken from: "Nick Jr Sing") #Blue Jay Blues (Scene Taken from: "Come on Over to Barney's House") #Naptime (Scene Taken from:"Sesame Street Quiet Time") #Alouette (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Blue Danube Waltz (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Colors Makes Me Happy (Scene Taken from: "First Things First!) #You Can Make Music with Anything (Scene Taken from: "Let's Make Music") #Do Some Exercise (Scene Taken from: "Here Comes The FireTruck") #Jump Song (Scene Taken from: "Play with Me Sesame Furry, Fun and Healthy Too") #Water World (Scene Taken from: "Kidsongs A Day with the Animals") #Being Polite (Scene Taken from: "Nick Jr Sings") #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Scene Taken from: "Three Wishes") #Hurry Hurry Drive The Firetruck (Scene Taken from: "I Can Be a Firefighter!") SuperCalifragilisticexpialidocious (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Disney Party") #Wave the Flag (Scene Taken from: "A Royal Welcome") #I'm The King (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Musical Castle") #Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Snack Time!") #What Should I Do (Scene Taken from: "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure") #Make the Dough (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Adventure Bus") #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Scene Taken from: "A World of Friends! ") #Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill and Jack Be Nimble (Scene Taken from: "Play It Safe!") #Wrap It Up (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Night Before Christmas") #I Jump Out Of Bed (Scene Taken from: "Nursery Rhymes Time BBC") #I Can Do (Scene Taken from: "Look What I Can Do") #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "A Fountion of Fun!") #What Would I Do Without My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Brushing Up On Teeth") #Listen To The Mockingbird (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s Senses Staional Day") #The Classroom Song (Scene Taken from: "First Day of School") #I Thought I Lost You (Scene Taken from:"Just Dance Disney Party") #You Might Like Something New (Scene Taken from: "You Are Special") #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/HotBoiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-A-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm") #I'd Love to Sail (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Beach Party") #We Stick Together We Are Family (Scene Taken from:"Hi-5 Season 6 Episode 19") #My Kite (Scene Taken from: "What's in a Name?") #Barney's Name Game (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Celebrate Around The World") #Try and Try Again (Scene Taken from:"Look What I Can Do") #You Can Count on Me (Scene Taken from: "It's Time for Counting") #The Five Senses (Scene Taken from:"Hi-5 Season 6 Episode 19") #Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: "Can You Sing That Song") #I've Been Working on the Railroad (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo") #Following the Leader (Scene Taken from:"Just Dance Disney Party") #Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On (Scene Taken from: "Let's Go To The FireHouse") #The Five Senses Song (Scene Taken from: "A Super-Dee-Duper Day To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") #I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #Pinata Party (Scene Taken from: "You're invited to Mary-Kate and Ashley's Birthday party") #I ve Got a Dream (Scene Taken from:"Just Dance Disney Party") #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: "It's Hot! It's Cold!") #Surfin's Sarfari (Scene Taken from: "Beach Party Disney World") #What I Want To Be (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes To School") #I'm a Builder (Scene Taken from: "I'm A Builder Just Imagine") #Be Thankful (Scene Taken from: "Kids Sing Praise Volume 1") #That's Hats (Scene Taken from: "Fun and Games") #Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: "Red Yellow and Blue!") #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "Grown-Ups for a Day!") #By Myself (Scene Taken from: "Can You Sing That Song?") #Rise and Shine Arky, Arky (Scene Taken from: "Cedarmont Kids") #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Scene Taken from: "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") #O Be Careful Little Eyes Scene Taken from: "Cedarmont Kids") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "The Dentist Makes Me Smile") #The Yum Yum Song (Scene Taken from: "Let's Eat") #Are You Sleeping? (Scene Taken from: "On Again, Off Again') #When You Hear (Scene Taken from: "Hearing") #Have a Snack (Scene Taken from: "What a World We Share") #The Shape Song (Scene Taken from: "Seeing") #Are You Hungry (Scene Taken from: “Barney A Day at The Beach") #Peanut Butter (Scene Taken from: “Barney A Day at The Beach") #The Milk Song (Scene Taken from: "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy") #Alphabet Soup (Scene Taken from: "Alphabet Soup") #Washing the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #Jingle at the Window (Scene Taken from: "Grown-Ups for a Day!") #That is What it Means to Be A Friend (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") #One Door and Only One (Scene Taken from: "Cedarmont Kids") #Micheal Finnegan (Scene Taken from: "Caring Means Sharing") #Climb, Climb Up Sunshine Mountain (Scene Taken from: "Cedarmont Kids") #No Matter What The Name (Scene Taken from: "Grandparents Are Grand") #I Got Shoe (SceneTaken from: "Cedarmont Kids") #Hello, Hello, Hello (Scene Taken from: "The Backyard Show") #Sharing Together (Scene Taken from: "Count Me In") #Let's Go Deep Deep Deep (Scene Taken from: "Christ Kids Action") #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Disney Party") #Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Disney Party") #Under The Sea (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Disney Party") #Everybody Wants To Be A Cat (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Disney Party") #The Muppet Show Theme (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Disney Party") #It's a Small World (Scene Taken from: "Just Dance Diseny") #Taking Truns (Scene Taken from: "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney And First Things First!") #Hit the Pinata (Scene Taken from: "Hola, Mexico!") #Does Your Hair Hang Low (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Time") #Topsy Turvy Tea (Scene Taken from: "Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!") #Share Your Stuff (Scene Taken from: "Birthday Ole and Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!") #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: "First Day of School") #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: "Picture This!") #His Banner Over Me Is Love (Scene Taken from: "Cedarmont Kids") #When You Have a Ball (Scene Taken from: "Barney Songs From The Park Play It Safe! ") #Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: “Barney’s Dino Mite Birthday") #Happy Birthday To Barney (Scene Taken from: "Caring") #The Footloose (Scene Taken from: "Kidsongs Let's Make Music") #Take a Step of Faith (Scene Taken from: "Kids Sing Praise Volume 3") #Listen When People Talk (Scene Taken from: "We've Got Rhythm") #We're Gonna Find a Way (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Great Adventure") #Praise God (Scene Taken from: "Kids Sing Praise Volume 2") #In Our Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") #Love Is (Scene Taken from: "Kids Sing Praise Volume 2") #The Dance of the Reed Flutes (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Grown-Ups for a Day!") #Me And My Jacket (Scene Taken from:"Sesame Street Episode 3858 Zoe's Jacket Comes To Life") #Three Little Kittens (Scene Taken from: "It's a Happy Day!") #Gonna Have a Picnic (Scene Taken from: "My Family For Me") #Silly Sounds (Scene Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney'') #50 Stars Are On Our Flag (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #Yankee Doodle Boy (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #Tingalayo (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #I Can Laugh (Scene Taken from: "Rock with Barney") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "Separation and July is Camp Northland") #The Having Fun Song (Scene Taken from: "Separation") #Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "July is Camp Northland") #Sarasponda (Scene Taken from: "July is Camp Northland") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "July is Camp Northland") #Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "July is Camp Northland") #The Other Day I Met a Bear (Scene Taken from: “Barney Campfire Sing Along and July is Camp Northland") #Listen To The Nigth Time (Scene Taken from: "Camp WannaRunnaRound") #Animal Fair? (Scene Taken from: "The Dentist Makes Me Smile") #Did You Ever Have Silly Things? (Scene Taken from: "The Dentist Makes Me Smile") #Exercise Is Good For You (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #The Eleplant Songs (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day'') #Me And My Teddy (Scene Taken from: "Barney Super Singing Circus") #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Outer Space") #Sally The Camel (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Concert") #Oats Peas Beans And Barley Grow (Scene Taken from: "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy") #If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes To School") #The Little Turtle (Scene Taken from: "At Home With Animals") #The Frog On A Log (Scene Taken from: "Hoo's In The Forest") #Mr Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Three Wishes") #BJ’s Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney Live! In New York City") #The Library (Scene Taken from: "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") #La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Copycat Sister (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Down By The Station (Scene Taken from: "Barney In Concert") #Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "Big Brother Rusty: China") #Two Little Blackbirds (Scene Taken from: "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") #Little Bunny Foo Foo (Scene Taken from: "The Backyard Show") #The Tiger Song (Scene Taken from: "The Alphabet Zoo") #You've Got to Be You (Scene Taken from: "Tom Thumb") #Do Your Ears Hang Low (Scene Taken from: "Rabbits") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #You're A Grand Old Flag (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Concert") #Move Your Body (Scene Taken from: "I Can Be a Firefighter!") #People Helping Other People (Scene Taken from: "May I Help You?") #One Small Voice (Scene Taken from:"Elmopalooza") #Love is the Key (Scene Taken from: "Celebrating Around The World") #We've Got Shoes (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Puttin On A Show Finale (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Jungle Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Imagination Island") #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: "An Adventure in Make Believe") #I Will Always Remember You (Scene Taken from: "The Best of Barney" #Someone to Love You Forever (Scene Taken from: "A Welcome Home") #It's Good To Be Home (Scene Taken from: "What a World We Share") #The Goodbye Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes To School") #I Love You Trivia *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a long hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Kristen wears the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a hairstyle. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring... And a pony tail. *Min wears the same clothes from Let's Show Respect and Fun & Games. And a hair-style *Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "It's a Rainy Day!". *This is the first appearance of 1996-1997 BJ's and Baby Bop's costumes. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Twice Is Nice!". *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen on "Gone Fishing". *The same Baby Bop voice also used in this episode also seen in "Barney Safety". *The same BJ voice used in this video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The same Riff voice used in this video was also heard in "Let's Go to the Firehouse!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". "Rock With Barney (1996)" Previews 2000 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Barney Classic Collection Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Verison) #Episode Title Card Closing *Good Manners Credits *More Barney Songs Trailer *Super Singing Circus Trailer *What World We Share Trailer *It's Time For Counting Trailer *Barney's Hoilday Trailer *Kids for Character Trailer *Good Day Good Night Trailer *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation